The Untold: The Diary
by HarlowKnox
Summary: Eileen es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión del "Diario de Joel", ya forma parte de la nueva generación del Escudo Rojo para la protección de Saya y las hijas de Diva, sólo que ella aún no sabe lo que sus antecesores han hecho y lo que a ella le espera, todo para que el legado Goldschmidt no se pierda.
1. Introducción

Dicen que son treinta años de sueño. Dicen que si se le obliga a despertar antes de ese tiempo, puede ser fatídico para quienes estén cerca de ella. Una de ellas posee una hermosa voz pero que a la vez no es tan buena. Hay rumores que corren a lo largo del mundo que muchos de los incidentes causados y encubiertos por el ejército de Estados Unidos son en realidad pequeños accidentes causados por ellas.

Hay un diario, en el cual aún se escriben cosas sobre una de ellas, la principal y a quién le dieron una vida como si fuera un humano; aquel diario, que se ha pasado de generación en generación y ahora ha caído en manos de la hija de Joel y quien ahora tiene sólo veinte años pero aquel diario aún no está en sus manos, debido a que su padre dice que aún es joven para exponerla a tanta información.

Un año después de la última batalla, después de que Saya se sumiera en su sueño prolongado, Joel se caso y comenzó su propia familia, teniendo solamente a una niña a quien puso por nombre Eileen; una niña que tiene mucho parecido con su padre, desde el cabello castaño hasta los ojos azules pero no comparte mucho del carácter de su padre y antecesores. Al contrario, es una chica demasiado curiosa, inocente y muy amable –cómo suele ser su padre-, un poco parlanchina y sociable aunque para su mala fortuna, su madre falleció cuando ella cumplió cuatro años, debido al cáncer, lo cual afecto a Joel en su relación con los demás pero su hija fue su mayor apoyo. Vivian en Nueva York pero desde aquel evento se mudaron a Okinawa, siendo para Joel un buen lugar para darle a su hija una vida sana y familiar viviendo con Kai y las hijas de Diva pero él sabía perfectamente que dicho ambiente iba a causar que un día tuviera que decirle a Eileen el duro pasado de su familia y lo que ella tenía que atesorar.

A los cinco años, Eileen conoció al hijo de Julia y David, en el cumpleaños número seis de las hijas de Diva y como si hubiera sido planeado, la posible siguiente generación del Escudo Rojo se había formado. Eileen siempre le mostro devoción y amor a su padre, no por el hecho de verlo en silla de ruedas, sino que desde la muerte de su madre sintió que era muy parecida a él que a su madre. Fue una niña que siempre mostro una sonrisa y felicidad en su rostro, pasión por las aventuras y curiosidad por conocer cosas nuevas. Para Joel, era un orgullo para su familia y para él era la luz que iluminaba sus días aún cuando tenía síntomas de depresión. Con el paso de los años, Eileen siguió siendo esa chica sin perder un poco de carisma y siguió viviendo en Okinawa, viendo a Kai y a las hijas de Diva como parte de su familia pero eso no paso con el hijo de David y Julia, Moses… ambos eran mejores amigos y compañeros de aventuras. Cuando cumplió doce años, Eileen fue nombrada una de las mejores estudiantes de Japón, con un promedio excelente, al igual que Luca, ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a un buen campamento de verano dedicado a la ciencia y al estudio para jóvenes prodigios, al menos eso era lo que la escuela y panfleto decían. La verdad era que dicho campamento era patrocinado por Grupo Cinq Flèches, quienes habían sido absorbidos por una nueva empresa Rusa pero que planeaban lo mismo que la última vez. Después del juicio en contra de esta compañía y de Van Argiano, este último salió libre hace un par de años, gracias a la ayuda de Solomon Goldsmith.

Eileen es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión del "Diario de Joel", ya forma parte de la nueva generación del Escudo Rojo para la protección de Saya y las hijas de Diva, sólo que ella aún no sabe lo que sus antecesores han hecho y lo que a ella le espera, todo para que el legado Goldschmidt no se pierda. Las cosas no han cambiado, pues para ella su vida dará un giro repentino en cuanto de su primer paso en dicho campamento… La historia puede repetirse, la escenografía, los actores y la trama han variado un poco pero el final puede ser diferente.

#Blood+ #BloodPlus


	2. Chapter 1

Muchos se preguntaban quien era la chica que se había llevado aquel reconocimiento tan sólo en su primer año de secundaria. Muchos, eran los rumores que se dispersaban en los pasillos de la Secundaria de Hentona y pocos eran los que sabían que aquel "premio" se le había dado a dos estudiantes norteamericanos. El primero de ellos, estaba probando un sistema de intercambio y la otra era una niña que vivía en los Estados Unidos y se había mudado a Okinawa desde los cinco años. Pocos sabían de ambos, pocos les hablaban. En dicha escuela todos hablaban de las mismas chicas, gemelas y muy hermosas; Irene y Min.

—Ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que todo va a salir bien –dijo una de las chicas de cabello negro y ojos azules mientras tomaba a Eileen por el brazo-

—Además, todos te conocerán y dejarás de ser una mancha en el mapa –dijo entre risas la siguiente chica.

Habían preparado una asamblea para darles más que una buena noticia, más que un reconocimiento, un premio en donde ellos estarían compartiendo conocimientos con científicos importantes del mundo. Para Eileen no era más que una aventura el poder investigar como un verdadero científico pero la verdadera preocupación era de Joel, quien se había prometido a si mismo que dejaría que su hija tuviera una vida normal y tranquila pero estaba seguro que después de eso, todo iba a cambiar.

Los aplausos inundaban el lugar cuando el presidente de la Compañía Severstal, Vladimir Pavlov. Un hombre de apariencia joven, de cabello oscuro y ondulado, con una mirada fija y sombría pero una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza más suspiros de las chicas del lugar. El silencio creció al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire para poder hablar.

—Gracias a todos por esta calurosa bienvenida. Mi nombre es Vladimir Pavlov y es un honor para mí estar en una de las mejores escuelas secundaria de Japón –el silencio seguía retumbando en el lugar mientras éste hacía una pausa y mordía su labio-. Pero el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí, no es sólo para darle un reconocimiento a este par de estudiantes, sino la oportunidad de explotar su sed de aprendizaje en un campamento de dos meses…

El hombre seguía hablando y difundiendo confianza en todo aquel que le prestaba atención a su postura y suave voz. En aquel escenario estaban Moses y Eileen sintiendo las miradas de todos, Eileen podía escuchar unos murmullos y Moses sólo le tomo la mano por un instante para tranquilizar a su amiga. Dejó de prestar atención a las palabras del joven Pavlov. Su mirada buscaba al menos una cara conocida entre la multitud y pudo observar que Min la saludaba con una sonrisa ladina y agitando la mano suavemente, eso la tranquilizo un poco que tomó aire y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos tratando de calmar sus nervios y que éstos no le tendieran una trampa, el silencio inundo su ser calmando hasta el más desatado pensamiento que pudiera haber tenido. Cuando abrió los ojos, poso su mirada en una persona que no estaba hace dos segundos… un chico con un traje negro, corbata color rosa pastel, rubio de ojos verdes; el chico la observaba dedicándole una sonrisa amable. Cuando Eileen reacciono, estaba de pie a punto de recibir el reconocimiento por el cual estaba ahí, el silencio que la resguardaba se rompió y como si fuera un trueno, los aplausos y gritos le dieron un susto pero volvió su mirada hacía el chico pero este ya no se encontraba.

Hubo otro lapso en donde sólo pudo pensar en aquel chico, una mirada penetrante que causaba paz interna, una sonrisa que ponía una en su rostro y volvió a reaccionar cuando miro a Kai llevando a Joel hasta ella. Eileen lo miró y por primera vez se sintió un poco mal al ver a su padre en silla de ruedas, siendo empujado por otra persona. Joel le sonrió y ella se agacho para poder abrazarlo "Estoy orgulloso de ti" le susurro al oído. En cuanto ella se levanto, sintió un repentino abrazo proveniente de Irene, para después mirar a Min y Moses reír.

— ¡Felicidades! –Dijo Julia con una gran sonrisa- No puedo creer que ambos lo hayan conseguido.

—Julia, déjalos en paz –la voz áspera de David interrumpió el momento-. Tienen que prepararse, esto comienza el día de mañana, debemos prepararnos…

En algo tenía razón David, iba a ser un día largo para todos. Joel se limito a ayudar a su hija, pues entre Irene y Min hacían n buen equipo. No se necesitaba llevar mucho, sólo cosas personales para ocho semanas fuera de casa.

Al llegar la noche, Kai recogió a Min e Irene despidiéndose de Eileen con un pequeño aire de sospecha. Las maletas ya estaban hechas y listas para el día siguiente. Joel por su cuenta, se encontraba en su oficina con aquel diario en manos, escribiendo lo que el observaba principalmente en las hijas de Diva "Todo bien, sin ningún incidente" fue lo último que logro a escribir cuando Eileen entro en la oficina, como si fuera una niña pequeña y como era su costumbre, solamente para observar lo que hacía su padre. Desde que su madre murió, Eileen se mantuvo fuerte pero siempre tenía un motivo para comportarse como una niña pequeña… la muerte de su madre le afecto y tuvo que crecer rápidamente, que en momentos se siente sola y esa noche era una de esas.

Joel alzó la mirada y vio a Eileen parada sin moverse. Sonrió un poco, cerrando aquel libro y tomando un gran suspiro, él sabía que no habría otra oportunidad para hablarle a su hija sobre aquel diario, importante para la familia y que sería su responsabilidad en cuanto Joel muriera. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Joel, tenía una cama grande y cómoda, del tipo que a ambos les gustaba. Eileen ayudo a su padre a acomodarse en su lugar de siempre y ella sólo reposo su cabeza sobre su hombro esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Joel se tomo más de un par de minutos para poder comenzar a hablar. Las dudas y un poco de inseguridad era lo que tenía Joel, no tenía el valor para poder decirle a su hija lo que su apellido significaba, lo importante que el diario era… ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a una niña de sólo doce años? Pero no había vuelta atrás, debía decírselo, no habría otra oportunidad.

—Eileen –dijo por fin y la chica alzo su mirada hacía él-, quiero que pongas mucha atención. ¿Podrías pasarme aquel diario? –la chica se levanto y recogió el diario que Joel había dejado recargado sobre su silla de ruedas.

Eileen miro aquel libro en sus manos "El Diario de Joel" ¿Por qué su padre quería que leyera algo como eso? Se lo entrego y después se sentó en frente de él. Joel tomó un gran respiro abriendo aquel diario, recordando el día que se lo mostró a Saya y Kai en distintas ocasiones más las anteriores a personas que pertenecieron al Escudo Rojo, incluyéndose a sí mismo.

Cuando Joel se entero del diario, sólo tenía dieciséis años y su padre estaba a unos días de morir. Este no era el caso, pues aún tenía vida por delante. La sensación de recordar aquel momento en donde supo que su apellido no era perfecto, que el objeto de investigación de la familia eran dos aparentes humanos y la existencia de seres que se alimentan de sangre. Su reacción fue la de un niño que sale de su burbuja hacía un mundo desconocido, un mundo que una vez pudo imaginarse cuando era pequeño pero que se le hizo absurdo pero no era absurdo en lo absoluto… Su hija había crecido casi con la misma inocencia que él tenía. Miro a Eileen, quien sólo lo miraba curiosa y algo cansada, le sonrió y ella lo hizo de vuelta. Joel se pudo ver a sí mismo en ella, no sólo por el físico sino por la sed de aprendizaje que tenía. No tendría a su pequeña por ocho semanas y no sabía que la haría cambiar en aquel campamento.

—Este diario se ha pasado de generación en generación de la familia Goldschmidt desde 1833… en este diario se explica todo lo acontecido de la vida de Saya. Irene y Min sólo formaron parte de este diario ya que son las nuevas "reinas" de su especie.

Hizo una pausa, Eileen se veía un poco confundida pero Joel tomo su mano para seguir explicándole.

—En 1833, el Joel original y su hermano Amshel encontraron una momia a quien llamaron Saya, al poco tiempo descubrieron que dentro de esta momia había dos bebés de esta especie llamada Quirópteros. Ambas bebés se alimentaban de sangre al principio pero al nacer, Joel las vio como un objeto de estudio y en la mansión en la que vivían era conocido como el Zoológico. La primera niña, Saya, fue tratada como un humano mientras que Joel la cuidaba y examinaba. La segunda bebé, Diva, fue enviada a una torre y Amshel fue quien cuido de ella. Joel sólo miraba a Saya como un objeto de experimentación de una nueva especie que ellos no conocían, Saya alcanzó la inmortalidad a los dieciséis años y para Joel significo adelantar los sucesos antes de que el muriera. Amshel compró a un niño llamado Haji y el motivo principal era ver si se podía dar una concepción… los años pasaron y Saya dejo de crecer mientras que Haji lo hacía y en el cumpleaños número 72 de Joel todo cambió…

Para ese momento, Eileen no sabía si creerle o no, si seguir escuchando o salir huyendo. En ese momento, Joel abrió el diario en la página ensangrentada del incidente y para Eileen fue como si le hubieran aventado agua fría pues se estremeció y se dio cuenta que no era una simple historia sino que era real. Joel siguió contándole los sucesos que estaban en el diario hasta ese día, según él aún espera ver a Irene y Min llegar a los dieciséis años y verlas como una vez Saya y Diva se vieron. Para la pobre chica, era demasiada información que no dijo palabra alguna en cuanto mencionaron a las personas que conocía y todo lo que habían pasado. Para ella era demasiado.

—Eileen, quiero que entiendas que esto debe permanecer vigente hasta el día que todo termine… no sé cuando sea o si en serio termine pero tú tienes una responsabilidad. Todos los que tengan este apellido y sean descendientes directos de Joel, tienen la responsabilidad de llevar este diario. Mi niña, siento mucho que sean así las cosas pero… debes continuar con el legado de esta familia.

Eileen no dijo palabra alguna, sólo se levanto, beso a su padre en la mejilla y salió de su habitación. No tenía palabras para describir como se sentía y que su realidad era otra comparada con lo que ella creía de sí misma y de su familia.

La noche fue corta y Eileen apenas pudo dormir pero al menos tendría tiempo de asimilar las cosas lejos de su padre, lejos de las personas que conoce y creía normales. La mañana siguiente, como era el plan despertó a las seis de la mañana, Joel ya estaba listo y Eileen no tardo en prepararse. Salieron hacía el punto de reunión en donde sólo había una camioneta y otros cinco estudiantes de otras escuelas de Okinawa. Eileen rápidamente se despidió de su padre y subió a la camioneta evitando a toda costa mirar por la ventana. Se acomodo en el asiento y espero a que los demás subieran. El conductor la miraba por el espejo lo cual hizo que se sintiera un poco incomoda.

—Elle ¿Cierto? –su voz era suave y delicada a la vez.

—Eileen, en realidad –le contesto un poco cortante sin mirar a la persona.

—Lo sé, pero tu segundo nombre es Joelle ¿no es así? De todos modos no hay mucha diferencia entre el diminutivo de Joelle y Eileen. Ambos son nombres adecuados para una chica tan hermosa como tú.

Eileen miró al conductor, no era el tipo de conductor que ella pensaba. Un hombre calvo, o cabello grisáceo y mayor pero no, para su sorpresa se trataba de aquel chico que acaparo su atención en la asamblea del día anterior. Para este momento, sólo lo miraba un tanto sorprendida, no por el cumplido sino por quién era.

—Pensé que ya viviría para este tipo de momentos –le dedico una sonrisa y la volteo a ver-. Una disculpa señorita, mi nombre es Solomon… podríamos evitar los apellidos y el llamarnos "Señor" y "Señorita" pues para mí, el nombre que porta tan bella dama, es más que suficiente. Así que le pido de favor que me llame Solomon y yo le seré agradecido.

En poco tiempo la camioneta se lleno con los estudiantes y Moses, quien se sentó a lado de la chica pero Eileen sabía que algo más iba a pasar en aquel campamento. Se sintió halagada pero a la vez asustada, pues era un chico mayor que ella. Miró por la ventana antes de que avanzaran y vio a Joel despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, Eileen se limito a sonreír y sólo agito la mano débilmente antes de recargarse en el hombro de Moses. No paraba de pensar en el diario y en Solomon… sabía que su vida estaba cambiando pero no sabía que podía esperar de su nueva "tarea" y propósito en la vida. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de que las cosas no serían igual y que ella podría resultar ser una pieza más que clave en esto.


End file.
